Marshmallow
Marshmallow, labeled The Sweet One, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned to Inanimate Insanity II and was placed on The Bright Lights. She was disqualified and eliminated in episode 12. Personality Marshmallow is a kind and forceful player. Though being not so athletic, Marshmallow has carried on challenges with ease, mostly due to her purchases at Wal-Mart. She has been treated like a sack of dirt more than any other character. Though being sweet and joyful with friends, her enemies have seen the sour side of her. Further, into the series, Marshmallow appeared to care more about herself than others, causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Further, into that, the crisis between her and Apple has caused a lot of hate towards Apple because she tricked her into being friends just to get farther in the game. However, Bow had possessed Apple and controlled her. Appearance Marshmallow's past appearances don't have a curved bottom and the crew has used a different asset. Marshmallow now has a curved bottom and has assets in higher quality. Fan Fiction If Marshmallow appeared in your fanfiction, you can add your own details about them here! Where Marshmallow is from * County Cork, Ireland - but moved to Scranton, Pennsylvania at 4 years old (Diamond-Jubilee) * Orlando, Florida (NLG343) * Gdynia, Poland (AlexAnimations0421) * Muncie, Indiana (KittyFan2004) * Moscow, Russia (GameboyNextGeneration) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (U4Again) * Salt Lake City, Utah (Tamagoyaki) * Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Ze Tossere) * Mars * Glasgow, Scotland (immigrated to Sydney, Australia at 12 years in 2007) (HT) * Stockholm, Sweden (Garagarahebi) * Manila, Philippines (immigrated to Sydney, Australia in 1978) (memes) Names * Marshla Marshall (doomes.desean) * Marilyn Marcellu (NLG343) * Marcy Mallow (Diamond-Jubilee) * Mercy Mallow (Laclale/ along with Marcy) * Marcella Marrow (Cutiesunflower) * Mandy Mendello (ScribbledEggs) * Marla Maples ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Maksym Zajac (AlexAnimations0421) * Madeline Walker (KittyFan2004) * Melody "Mellow" Weatherly (GameboyNextGeneration) * Missy Esteves (Opinduver) * Makayla Gillespie (Tamagoyaki) * Manami Rancourt (Ze Tossere) * Megan Sangster (HT) * Marie Alvarsson (Garagarahebi) * Mary Holt (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * Kathleen de Leon (memes) * Miley Bowie (ZanyWays217) Dates of birth * December 25th, 1995 (Diamond-Jubilee) * December 26, 1996 (ScribbledEggs) * January 21st, 2003 (NLG) * August 10th, 2000 ♍️ (AlexAnimations0421) * December 5, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * April 1st, 2005 (MaalikXtreme99) * June 27, 1991 (Opinduver) * March 21, 2008 (Pinekones) * September 1, 1994 (Tamagoyaki) * May 29th, 2001 (Minikeona4322) * October 13, 1995 (Ze Tossere) * April 1st, 2011 * January 8, 1995 (HT) * September 27, 1999 (U4Again) * December 29, 1992 (Garagarahebi) * September 1, 1977 (memes) * June 7, 1991 (TheGamerAlex2004) * April 18, 2007 (ZanyWays217) Ethnicity * Norwegian (U4Again) * Irish, with hints of American, Scottish, Cornish, English and Welsh descent (Diamond-Jubilee) * French-American, with hints of Japanese descent (NLG) * Polish, with bits of Slovakian and Romanian (AlexAnimations0421) * Dutch, with hints of African descent (KittyFan2004) * Mexican and German (Opinduver) * French and Irish (Tamagoyaki) * Aboriginal Canadian and French (Ze Tossere) * Filipino (memes) * Scottish (HT) * Swedish and Norwegian (Garagarahebi) Nationality * Anglo-Irish (Diamond-Jubilee) * French (NLG343) * Polish (AlexAnimations0421) * American (KittyFan2004, Opinduver, Tamagoyaki) * Canadian (Ze Tossere) * Variations (See Angry Marshmallow) * Marsh * Scottish-Australian (HT) * Norwegian (U4Again) * Swedish (Garagarahebi) * Filipino-Australian (memes) Battle for Exploding Peak Marshmallow was also a contestant on Team Sky in Battle for Exploding Peak Quotes * "Hey, just because I live in Orlando, Florida doesn't mean I am fun!" (To Apple in Inanimate School) *10! 9! 8! Oh this is boring. Launch! (To Peppa in Inanimate Rocketsanity) Names in other languages *Maşmellov (or Hatmi) - Turkish *Marshmallow - English, Polish *マシュマロ - Japanese Trivia * Marshmallow was in both Lightbulb's and Paintbrush's teams, in both seasons. Note that she is in the inferior team twice. * Marshmallow is one of the most praised fan-favourites since Cherries' elimination was mostly thanks to Marshmallow's popularity. * Marshmallow was voiced by 3 people, Adam Katz, his sister, and DesuUsagi. * Marshmallow fails to use gravity in Episodes 1, 6, 12 and in the finale credits. (Possibly) An error was made in Marsh on Mars, where Marshmallow didn't deflect gravity. * She quit in Episode 11 to live with Bow, Apple, and Dough. However, a lot of people seem to not think of it as her not being in the game anymore and in Episode 12's first, she is officially eliminated. *Strangely, Marshmallow didn't use gravity in Mars. (Mars has gravity too, even though it is not like Earth.) *Alex believes her astrological sign is Virgo because Virgo represents “The Maiden” and is known for its kindhearted behaviour. Gallery MARSHMALLOW.png Marshmallow_S1.png|marshmallow Marshmallow Body Blabla.png Marshmallow.png Marshmallow.png NB Marshmallow.png Marshmallownewidle.png Marshmallow 2.png Sweet Marshmallow.png Meemoo.png Marshmallow2017Pose.png Marshple2017Pose.png BowaMarshmallow2017Pose.png MarshmallowUpset.png Marshmallow2018Pose.png MarshmallowCreation.png Pepper and Marshmallow.PNG Team Epic UFE 3rd Time.jpg Image13.png Image125.png Image35.png Image310.png Image294.png Image362.png Image151.png Image132.png EveryoneInanimateInsanityII.png NewIntroShot.png FullInanimateInsanityIICast.png ChangedOnceMore.png Marshmallow's Pose.PNG Apple, Bow, Marshmallow and Cherries.PNG Category:Flo [[Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Characters Category:Object Crossovers Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Foods Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Team Epic Category:The Bright Lights Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:American Characters Category:Ukrainian Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Irish Characters Category:French Characters Category:Polish Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:British Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Swedish Characters Category:Filipino Characters Category:1970's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:II Category:II2 Category:Eliminated Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Ben4497098's Favorite Characters Category:Cute Category:Total Wheely Airlines Ca [[Category:Marshmallow Fans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contesta [[Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)